Death has come to Mystic Falls no seriously
by Destro McCullen
Summary: This is a Supernatural/Vampire Diaries crossover can Sam and Dean save Mystic Falls from the apocalypse? Will Elena choose Damon or Stefan? Will the Winchesters ever find their car? and will Castiel ever figure out how to use TVO and video games? R
1. Chapter 1: Well hello Death

Night at the gilbert home…

Jeremy was just sitting in his living room watching the history channel as a program about World War Two was going off it was getting close to mid night and he turned off the TV planning to go to bed. Suddenly the lights began flickering on and off.

Jeremy: What the hell?

The flickering becomes so rapid there becomes a flash of blinding light. Jeremy gets startled and falls backward hitting his head on the coffee table. When he wakes up he hears a voice in the dark.

Voice: Torah orah ouzel monfu…

Jeremy: Ah!!! My head!!! It feels like my head is splitting open!

He see's flashes of images of a light brown haired man on a hill at night in blue jeans and an open green shirt he begins to speak.

Man: Now repeat me… we offer up our lives blood souls…

People: We offer up our lives, blooded, souls…

Man: To complete this tribute.

People: To complete this tribute.

As they began to fall to the ground dead Jeremy's pain increased tenfold. He had visions of a pale horse running every where spreading death then he collapsed. As he awoke he found himself rising out of dirt finding himself on a hill he looked down from the hill to see the man who says to him.

Man: Well hello Death.

Jeremy now remembering he was once the angel of death the fourth horseman responds with simply.

Jeremy: Oh hi Lucifer so I take it the apocalypse has started.

Lucifer: Yep.

Jeremy: So what do you need me to do?

Lucifer: Right now I just need you to be you. Can you do that?

Jeremy: Sure but I have to get back and settle some revenge stuff right now is that ok?

Lucifer: Sure just dont get too carried away I know you like being sadistic but I need you to conserve your strength for marching across the earth.

Jeremy: Ok anything else.

Lucifer: Oh yah sometime soon I need you take a stroll down through the sticks of South Dakota my vessel is being uncoperative and I need you to go visit his friend Bobby Singer's home to help him realize whats in his best intrest.

Jeremy: Ok I'll head down their as soon as I get finished with Mystic Falls.

Lucifer: Thanks Death I know I can count on you.

Jeremy: So where's War and the other's.

Lucifer: Well War is dead unfortunately.

Jeremy: Figures he always was the cockiest of us all well next Famine any way.

Lucifer: That is true.

Jeremy: Yes it is... oh well I'll just bring him back some time later on. Well see you later dont be a stranger Bossman my sister Jenna is a good cook I would love to introduce you to her cooking sometime.

Lucifer: I'll be sure to do that don't worry.

Jeremy: Well I got to go back home and kill some people along the way.

Lucifer: Oh that reminds me your car its right over there here are the key's and your ring.

Jeremy: Thanks see you later.

With that he hopped into his car and drove back home creating storms that killed everything in his path.

Jeremy was pulling into town when he saw the wooden house Anna was staying in he paused for a moment then continued to drive. As he drove to town he could sense Anna following him he turned off the head lights so couldn't see his face. She then appeared in front of his car trying to see his face.

Anna: Who are you?!

Jeremy: You have to be kidding me. Well nice knowing you Anna.

Anna: I asked you a question!

Jeremy rams right into her sending her over his car.

Anna: Ahh!!!

Jeremy mumbles something as he drives.

Jeremy: Walk it off Anna you'll be fine.

As he finaly made it to town where he saw Damon and Stefan walking across the street with groceries.

Jeremy: Oh this is going to be fun.

He drives right by them and shouts.

Jeremy: Hey morons!!!

He splashes them with a puddle.

Damon: Oh my God!!!

Stefan: What the hell is that jerk's problem?!

Jeremy: Oh god I am so bored right now I know I can make a few people commit suicide that should liven this town up but first I need to handle Damon he is the one that sealed me away in this form and I cant just let him get away with that. I know a lot of pricks in this town that need to die and I know they wont be expecting me.

With that Jeremy drove off to find a place to hide car.


	2. Chapter 2: Not like me

Jeremy starred at the knife as he staired at it he began to think back.

Thousands of years ago…

Man: Ahh!!! Please stop I'll do anything!

Jeremy/Death: Then pick up my I mean your razor.

Man: No I wont do it!!!

Jeremy: Oh well I guess I will be busy for a while then wont I Alastair.

A few centuries later…

People watch as tidal wave of land comes at them.

People: Ahh!!!

Jeremy and Alastair sit on top of a sand hill.

Alastair: My friend it is truly an honor to watch you work.

Jeremy/Death: Yah well what can I say I am a heartless bastard I love no one and do what ever it takes to achieve my goal.

Alastair: Got that right I doubt if any one ever mattered or will matter to you Death.

Death: Oh Alastair.

Alastair: Yes?

Death: I want you to have this.

Alastair: Oh your scyth why?

Death: Youre my best friend as pathetic as that is and when I get sealed away I want you to have something to remember me by make sure you use that blade wisely never let it get dull also it works best on reapers.

Alastair: I see dont worry I wont let it get dull my friend.

Death: Good.

Present Time…

Anna: What are you doing!!!?

Flashback Civil War Era…

General: Private do it now!!!

Death unleshes multiple lightning at the soldiers on both sides sending their fallen comrads after them as zombies.

Damon charges through the front lines and slams a amulet onto Death's chest and begins chanting.

Present time…

Jeremy watches as Anna leaves the through the window. As she leaves Lucifer appears behind him.

Lucifer: I'm curious how did you know she would not kill you?

Jeremy: It's simple really she's nothing like me she has an innocent soul.

Lucifer: I need you to do that favor for me.

Jeremy: Of course I'll do it now.

Jeremy stops by Vicki's grave where Damon buried her body he pauses for a moment and places a rose on her grave and then he heads off to South Dakota.

Mystic Falls 1862…

Stefan walks up to Damon.

Stefan: What are you doing?

Damon: Gardening.

Stefan: Why?

Damon: Because I enjoy it and me and a friend named Joshua share this as a common intrest.

Stefan: Who's Joshua?

Damon: No one of consequence.

Stefan: Can I meet him?

Damon: I don't see why not but I'm going to go see a old friend of mine named Gabriel soon.

Steafan: Your making all this up there is no Gabriel in the town.

Damon: I never said he was in the town Stefan.

Present Day…

Damon was sitting at the bar when his cell phone rang.

Damon: Yes?

Joshua: Umm… sir they are up here what do I tell them?

Damon: I don't want to see them.

Joshua: You do know everything that is going on right father?

Damon: Yes however I think that the very idea\ that I have been forgiving and granting them passage should show them how compassionate I am.

Joshua: Of course sir I will realay your words to them.

Damon: Thank you Joshua.

Joshua: Sir if I may ask you…

Damon: Yes?

Joshua: Why a vampire?

Damon: Well I love the night life and I guess I'm more like Gabriel than I care to admit.

Joshua: I guess you are.

Later that day…

Damon walks into the manor and hears a voice…

Castiel: You son of a bitch I believed in…

Damon: I know Castiel.


	3. Chapter 3: Beautifull Moonlight Goddess

Jeremy was in walking down a random street in Mystic Falls when Lucifer appeared on a bench reading a news paper.

Lucifer: Oh hey Death how are things?

Jeremy: Well Anna ran off crying even after I made it obvious about Vicki from the start.

Lucifer: Wow I would think that for someone of her species heart break and being a Mama's girl would be impossible to feel.

Jeremy: Yeah I know honestly I don't know what father saw in them.

Lucifer: Oh before I forget try fixing things with her you shouldn't spend the last nights of humanity in a cold bed.

Jeremy: Ok I'll think about it.

Lucifer vanishes.

Then Jeremy saw a woman and some men hauling guns from the store then he saw the woman hop alone into the driver sweat thank the men as she drove off. As she droven drove she felt a presence enter the vehickle.

Jeremy: Been a long time Whore I see they will let any body out of hell.

Woman: Oh Death how lovely to see you again how are you?

Jeremy: Oh same old same old preaching the good book as always I see.

Woman: Oh you know me lurring the masses to hell with there own religion.

Jeremy: I see you havent changed at all.

Woman: And you? Ha I find it hard to be leave you have gone soft especially with your work in South Dakota. It was pure genious killing them with their loved ones.

Jeremy: Yeah I know. Well I better get going soon see you later.

Woman: Sure bye.

Jeremy appears back in Mystic Falls and he see's a man stumbling across the street holding a bottle of booze and guzzling it down.

Jeremy: Wow I havent seen Castiel drink or drunk since that time before the fall where I dared him drink liquor. I still can't believe that guy turned his own blood into wine into wine after Castiel drank every alcoholic beverage there was on the planet. I still remember how brutally honest he was with Michael.

_Flash back…_

Castiel: Michael u erk I got somethin to say to say!!!

Michael: Okay…

Castiel: Ugh…

Michael: Okay can some one take him up stairs he drank all the wine on earth again!!!

_Flash back end…_

Jeremy: Ah good times good times.

Then he noticed Anna's presence out in the woods. He went to go see her and found her stripping naked on top of a rock then she proceeded to dive head first into the lake. He spent hours watching her swim in the moonlight mezmerized by her beauity the moonlight really gave her the appearance of a goddess and he actually had met some in his 21 billon years of life so he knew a goddess when he saw one. He quickly took his leave as she started to get out but took one last look and picture of her glorious sparkling body in the moonlight on top the rocks but as she got dressed she noticed something was not quite right about what she was wearing.

Anna: Huh where the hell are my thong and bra!!!


	4. Chapter 4: The Pain of Living

Some hotel…

It was a cold night and Dean was sitting on a bench wondering if he should still say yes or go back to Sam and Castiel. Then all of a sudden a kid popped up beside him.

Jeremy: Hi you seem sad.

Dean: That obvious? I've seen a lot of people die on me and I just can't do this anymore.

Jeremy: This?

Dean: Life… God I hate it and him.

Jeremy: Maybe Death isn't so bad.

Dean: Huh?

Jeremy: It's better than living isn't it… in this hellish universe death is the only really fair thing. It's a cure for the pain.

Dean: If death was a person he probably wouldn't know what pain felt like…

Jeremy: Why am I destined again and again to watch my loved ones die? God or fate must be eviler than Lucifer himself.

Dean: Huh? He must have left.

Mystic Falls…

It was Anna's first day of school she was in her seventh period class or to be more precise religious studies the name made her sick as for many years she had been hunted in the name of God but then she caught a glimpse of Jeremy and something about his eyes screamed he held more than just sickness he felt hatred and loathing.

Teacher: Mr. Gilbert could you please translate the text and explain its meaning and origin?

Jeremy: Yes of course.

He began to read the verses…

Jeremy: "When the Lamb opened the fourth seal, I heard the voice of the fourth living creature say, "Come!" I looked, and there before me was a pale horse! Its rider named Death, and Hades was following close behind him. They were given power over a fourth of the earth to kill by sword, famine, and plague, and by the wild beasts of the earth." Do you want me to go on?

Teacher: No. I had Mr. Gilbert here mention the last horseman because I plan to make him the focus of our semester we in fact will be studying the Angel of deaths character and unique impact throughout the bible. Tell me can anyone tell me about Lilith?

After a few answers of no reply Jeremy raised his hand in a bored manner.

Jeremy: She was the first wife of Adam and she like him and Eve was cast out of paradise. She refused to be subservient and refused to acknowledge Adam as superior and for that she was cast out. It's said that she consorted with demons and fallen Angels giving birth to many monsters. When God demanded that she return to Adam she refused and for that the angels sent to retrieve her slaughtered all of her children as reparations God gave her permission to torment and kill the children of humans up to a certain age. It's also said that she is… was the wife of the Angel of Death Samael and gave birth to his son who was viciously killed by his fellow Angels prompting Death I guess to rebel and side with Lucifer as his second in command.

Teacher: That last part was very insightful but please try to stay to the text Mr. Gilbert.

Anna out of nowhere see's a tear run down the side of Jeremy's face.

Teacher: Can anyone tell me of any local lore surrounding Death?

A student raises her hand.

Student: It's said that he was sealed away by a soldier in the civil war.

Teacher: Very good.

She sees him write something down on a piece of paper and press stop on a voice recorder.

As class ends she sees him walk quickly out of the classroom it was as if he had been deprived of air was desperate to find some she followed him but he just proceeded into the boy's bathroom. She waited for him to come out but after a while she just went in to find no one was in there. After school she walked to his house demanding to know what was going on with him when she saw him talking to Elena. They were sitting at a table outside of the café.

Jeremy: What do you want to talk about?

Elena: How about what's been going on with you? You're keeping secrets from me Jeremy and I'm starting to become concerned.

Jeremy: Secrets… hehehehehe but aren't we all entitled to our own secrets every now and then I would think you of all people could understand that I mean you are a girl who has lied everyone even to your best friend even after she confided in you that she was a witch who's grandmother told not to tell anyone. Even you lie to a aunt that admitted to her secret of knowing you weren't really a Gilbert. My dear Elena your whole world revolves around lies and yet you demand the truth from a mother that abandoned you.

Elena: How do you know all that?

Jeremy: Isobel may not even be related to Katherine you know it could be your father and he could have been a random one night stand who's name is a mystery even to Isobel herself and if not even then how would either of your parents be aware of such a connection to Katherine? Katherine is hundreds of years old it's unlikely that a photo or even documentation of her human life still exists or can be easily found. I mean you know she wants nothing to do with you have you even wondered why that is?

Elena: What are you saying?

Jeremy: If she wanted you wouldn't she have kept you? Do you even know if you were even conceived out of consensual sex, young innocent naive love where the father bailed or denied you leaving dear old mommy branded the town slut in both cases maybe one of those is the reason maybe when she sees you all she sees is the man that raped, abandoned, humiliated, disgraced, and ruined her life.

Elena: I can't even imagine those being possibilities!

Jeremy: Yes you can and you have I can see it in your eyes in your soul you have layed awake at night so many times dreading what the truth might be. A small part of you even hates Stefan a little for telling you and for coming into your life.

Elena: Youre wrong! Stefan is a good man he's…

Jeremy: Save the denial of the ugly truth speech for Damon and Stefan I've heard it all before. You can lie to defend yourself from anyone but not from me you can't lie to me!

He turns his ring and whispers something in her ear. Then Elena was in a trance and she just got up and walked away. A terrified Anna began to turn around when suddenly Jeremy appeared.

Jeremy: Oh hello Anna.

Anna stepped back in fear.

Jeremy: You seem afraid why?

Anna: Why wouldn't I be?

Jeremy: Anna… I would never hurt you on purpose and if I did already it was inevitable its part of the pain of living the pain that I will soon cure this world of.

Anna: What are you talking about?

Jeremy: (smiles) My dear (puts his right hand on her check) Anna we all hurt the ones we love (he kisses her).


End file.
